


what a wicked game you played to make me feel this way

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious: Nightbane [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble Collection, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: Or, five times Teine says xe doesn't love Anjelika, and the one time xe admits it.





	what a wicked game you played to make me feel this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nights_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_angel/gifts).



> Based on a Tumblr prompt that **nightsangelinthetardis** sent in: "❤ five times my muse says they don’t love yours, and the one time they admit it."
> 
> Title comes from "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak.
> 
> Also Teine's pronouns are an absolute mess and I am sorry. (Xe's nonbinary but also uses he/him/his pronouns. *sighs. glares at muse, who does not look at all sorry*)

  **I.**

The first time Anjelika says she loves xem, she’s washing xem down in the shower. Xe freezes, unable to return her words.

     Instead, xe kisses her. Teine may not be able to say it back, but at the very least xe can show her how xe feels about her (even if it’s not quite love).

     Xir lips brush over her skin, slick with water.

     “I don’t love you,” xe whispers.

      _Yet_ , a tiny voice pipes up. Xe ignores it.

 

**II.**

Her nails rake down xir back; she arches into xem, gasps in pleasure/pain as xir teeth sink into her shoulder. Teine lifts xir head, rasps xir tongue over the bitemark he made, and looks into her lust-blown hazel eyes.

     She’s panting heavily; xe can nearly taste her arousal—it’s already driving xem slightly crazy. “Need you.” It’s a low moan. Anjelika digs her nails into xir lower back, lifts her hips and slips the tip of his cock through her folds so he can feel just how wet she is for him. “Inside.”

     One of her hands grips him at the base, slowly begins to stroke him, and Teine fights the sensation of jumping out of xir flesh-form. Xir eyes flick back to her face as she wets her lips in anticipation. “So big and hard…” Her voice is thick with lust; she angles her hips, guides him to her entrance, grips his hips in a vice with her legs.

     He enters her in one thrust, revels for a moment in the way her body strangles him before giving way to his invasion. Then he pulls out, snaps his hips forward, sets a brutal rhythm.

     Teine buries his face in her neck when he comes, breathes, “I don’t even love you.”

     Xe’s not even sure she hears xem over her moans, then her scream as her own orgasm breaks.

 

**III.**

Xe slams the TARDIS doors shut angrily behind xem, stalks toward Anj. “Don’t do that again!” xe snarls, gripping her forearm tight and spinning her, pushing her until she lands on the yellow jump seat. Xe doesn’t give her a chance to retaliate; xe’s on her in the next instant, crowding her, xir mouth near her ear and xir hands pinning her wrists to the top of the chair. “You could have died, Anjelika.”

     “I didn’t,” she fires back. She struggles, tries to free herself, freezes when she pushes back against xem and feels xir growing erection. “Doctor, I’m fine. Really. I won’t do it again. Now let me—”

     “No.” Teine grinds xir hips into her, tightens xir hold on her wrists. “I can’t lose you, Anjelika.” Xe’s too angry with her to care about xir loss of control. “You wandered off, nearly got yourself killed. I need to punish you for disobeying me.”

     Silence. Then: “Well, if you _need_ to, then punish me.” There may be a teasing note in her voice, hidden underneath an irritated tone.

     Teine doesn’t pay it any attention as xe uses one hand to unfasten her jeans and slide them and her knickers down over her arse, then frees xir erection. Anjelika cries out as xe thrusts roughly into her, begins to fuck her with short, hard strokes.

     “Just because I don’t want to lose you,” xe rasps in her ear, “don’t think that means I love you.”

     Xe’s only saying it to convince xemself.

     This time, xe almost believes it.

 

**IV.**

She curls up against xem in xir favorite chair near the library fireplace, draping one leg over xir lap and wrapping her arms around xir neck. Anj nuzzles into the crook where neck meets shoulder, breathes in the honey aroma of xir skin. Teine brings a hand to tangle in her hair without thinking, slides the other down to her waist and draws her closer.

     “I love you,” Anjelika murmurs.

     “I don’t.”

    Xe averts xir gaze so that xir eyes don’t betray the lie.

 

**V.**

Teine slides an arm down her body, pulls Anj back against him on the bed so his hardening length is nestled against her bum. Cool lips graze over her throat as one hand creeps down to her core.

     “I don’t love you,” he breathes.

     One finger slips inside her.

     “I _can’t_ love you.”

     Another finger. They tease, push, pull, stretch her. His hips shift, dragging his cock against her arse, her center.

     Anj groans quietly, arches into him.

     “You have to understand, Anjelika.”

     The tone with which he says the words, however, is more a confession of love.

 

**\+ VI.**

“I love you,” he finally confesses, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. “Time help me, it terrifies me just how much I love you.”

     Anjelika wraps her hands around his neck; her inner muscles flutter around him. “I know, my love. I know.”

     He opens his eyes, lifts his head, and kisses her.

      _Tha mo ghion ort._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tha mo ghion ort._ —Scottish Gaelic; I love you with all my heart.


End file.
